Talk:Melkor
Bauglir Where does the Bauglir part of the name come from. I can't say I remember it in 'The Silmarillion' or any other source for that matter.--Darth Mantus 13:26, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :It is mentioned in the Silmarillion several times. A pdf search resulted in seven hits. It is even in the index of names. --Weas-El ( talk ) 14:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rodger Garland picture can somebody please put up back that rodger garland picture of him? —The preceding unsigned comment was summoned by 71.175.5.174 (talk • ) . :what picture? there was this image which used to be on the page Gimli 13:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Morgoth.jpg|I nominate this photo to take the place of the one currently at the top of Melkor's page. Morgoth4b.jpg|Another good candidate to represent Melkor. I'd like to nominate a couple of options to replace the current artwork on the Melkor/Morgoth page. No, the one at the top stays. If want it in teh article ten it goes in the gallery section.Umishiru 05:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, but don't act like you're the final authority, this board is not a dictatorship. Also, if you choose to respond, please do so when you're sober or can at least take the time to check your grammar. ;-) I'm wondering where is it said that Morgoth was beheaded? Is it not fanfiction? In Morgoth Ring Tolkien said his body was destroyed, but beheaded??? Anyone have a source for this? 08:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Ludo Reminds me of TWK or Sauron a bit. DonutFourGive me the word of the goingson 19:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Melko I redirected Melko to Melkor for now. Although might be room to seperate it out into its own article at some point. Since there are some 'differences' between the later published Morgoth and the early pre-Hobbit written material in the HoMe series. I don't think "Melko" appears in the more "complete" core material.Baggins (talk) 21:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC). Very tall in Peter Jackson film? It says in the info box that he is very tall in peter jackson's film. He was never in there, he might be briefly shown in the Hobbit but that is unknown and highly not going to happen. Care if it is changed? Possibly a Sign That Eru is Flawed? I do a lot of roleplaying--no, wait, stay where you are; I promise you that this isn't going to be me pretending my headcanon is real. I do a lot of roleplaying, and what often happens is that someone does something that the person managing the story doesn't expect. When that happens, the worst thing the DM can do is try to counter the addition, because doing so almost always results in the player becoming annoyed and the story itself becoming less focused and fractured. This is exactly what Eru did, and Tolkien directly acknowledges this by showing how Melkor became even more disgruntled, to the point where he became actively treacherous, after Eru's rebuke. Melkor's original intent was not to conquer the music but to improve it; it's possible that with some work, Melkor's song could have been joined with that of Eru's in a sort of cycle--winter to summer, life to death, etc. etc. etc. Stories are generally pretty damn boring without conflict. Instead, he alienated Melkor, which resulted in the marring of his creation. Thoughts? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 06:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Tossed together article There is a LOT of usage of "Utterly defeated" in this article. I think I must have seen it about 20 times. There's also a lot of thrown-together info, not enough parentheticals and explanation of events. The author throws in new names without any expansion on the new names at all, makes it a little tough to read and understand. Can anyone help work on getting this article cleaned up a lot? 16:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Question Were there any ohers under Sauron that served Melkor? I don't know, so were there? I mean "trusted above all others" kind of servants. - Snowstripe the Fierce :There are many who served Melkor, but not under Sauron, for example: :* Gothmog :* Glaurung :* Ancalagon :* Carcharoth :* Thuringwethil :* Draugluin :* Lungorthin :* Tevildo :* Ungoliant, :* And some more minor Orc commanders, eg. Boldog :Hope these may help. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) First Ainu? In the article, it says ''Melkor was made in the beginning, before the world was made solvent, '''as the first 'Ainu' created by Eru' Iluvatar' in the Timeless Halls, at the beginning of creation.''. I was wondering whether the author could back up his/her claim of Melkor being the first Ainu to be created. Never have I read of one Ainu being created before the other, they were all made at precisely the same time. 11:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Good point. I've never noticed that part of the article until now. If I remember correctly, the Ainur were indeed made at the same time, although they did have rankings later on (Aratar). I'll remove the indication that Melkor was the first one to be made. Besides, "made from solvent"? What is that even supposed to mean? Who would write something like this? 10:11,10/22/2015 WTF, the Silmarils empowered Morgoth? In the Powers section, some idiot wrote that: "He casually extracted energy from the Silmarils, which bore the energy of the Two Trees within them. This means they contained by extension the energy of all the stars (as Teleperion's dew had made the stars), a third each." Who the fuck wrote that fan fic drivel?! In the Silmarillion, it's clear that the silmarils' holiness greatly and ever tormented Morgoth whenever he touched them as well as wearing them in his crown. Morgoth's immense pride was the only reason why he never took that damn crown off. It didn't empower him! Seriously, there are some idiotic fan fics on this site passing as canon.